Destierro
by wholock87
Summary: Giratina siempre tuvo un rencor hacia todo lo que le rodea, encerrada en el mundo distorsión, empezando a perder la cordura poco a poco. A pesar de que consideren al legendario como un monstruo, nunca nadie se puso a pensar como fue su vida y que es lo que siente en realidad.


Se sabe que antes no hubo absolutamente nada, pero, a pesar de que no existía nada, solo había algo en medio de la "nada" que estaba flotando. Un extraño huevo flotaba a la deriva, aquel huevo estaba absolutamente quieto, solo flotaba sin hacer absolutamente nada. Entonces, aquel misterioso huevo eclosiono, un magnifico ser nació de entre brillantes luces que rodeaba al huevo. De aquel huevo nació Arceus.

Arceus solo vio oscuridad, cosa que no le gusto, así que usando sus mil brazos, empezó a dar formas y también a crear cosas. Arceus vio que aún faltaba más para que su creación este perfecta, así que creó cuatro huevos. Del primer huevo en eclosionar, nació un pequeño ser rosado con aspecto felino -te llamaras Mew- dijo Arceus a su nueva creación.

Mew era un ser muy juguetón, paseaba por las creaciones de Arceus muy alegremente, Mew siempre irradiaba felicidad y ternura hacia donde iba. Paso el tiempo y los últimos tres huevos que quedaban, eclosionaron al mismo tiempo del que salieron tres dragones. Arceus vio a tres dragones recién nacidos -ustedes serán Dialga, Palkia y Giratina- dijo el dios para que después los tres dragones se elevaran.

Los latidos de Dialga hicieron avanzar el flujo del tiempo, así mismo, Dialga obtuvo la capacidad de viajar en las diferentes líneas temporales del tiempo; las alborotadas dimensiones creadas por Arceus, Palkia las estabilizo con su respiración; y por último, Giratina uso su poder para crear los diferentes planetas que existen en el universo. De esa forma, fue que Arceus hizo una división entre todos; Dialga gobernaría y controlaría el tiempo, Palkia gobernaría las dimensiones, y por último, Giratina seria quien gobernara los planetas.

Paso el tiempo, Arceus miraba con una gran satisfacción como es que sus hijos hacían un buen trabajo dándole el equilibrio al universo, él miraba con ojos complacientes la labor de Dialga y Palkia pues ellos mantenían un orden total sobre el universo. En vista que Giratina sabía a la perfección que sus dos hermanos eran por así decirlo, los favoritos, decidido que tenía que hacer algo para que su padre se fije en su labor.

Giratina demostró desde muy corta edad ser todo un prodigio, demostró su inteligencia superior a la de Dialga y Palkia pero eso no era notado por Arceus. Giratina solo se concentraba en su labor que es el de mantener el orden en todos los planetas, pero digamos que su aspecto es algo que no le ayuda en mucho. El aspecto de Giratina es uno que inspira terror, y en muchos planetas los nativos le temían e incluso hacían sacrificios para hacer que Giratina no se les aparezca, eso le trajo muchos problemas a Giratina pues quería ser alguien al que no le deberían de temer, pero en muchos planetas le tenían terror e inclusive tuvo diferentes nombres en los diferentes planetas al que fue.

Entonces paso, Giratina tuvo una idea con la que podría hacer que Arceus se interese más en su labor. Como dije antes, el nivel de inteligencia de Giratina sobrepasa a los de sus hermanos, así que fue a la zona negra del universo, una zona que ni siquiera el mismo Arceus podía controlar.

Giratina quiso demostrar su poder, así que empezó la creación de mundos en ese lugar, pero lamentablemente todo se fue de control. Las dimensiones empezaron a colapsar, el tiempo empezó a detenerse, Giratina estaba viendo como los agujeros negros empezaron a tragarse la creación de Arceus.

Arceus, Dialga y Palkia rápidamente usaron sus poderes para detener la destrucción. El trio logro controlar la destrucción y el caos, pero una nueva dimensión fue creada a partir de eso. Arceus miro a Giratina con mucho susto, él nunca pensó que los poderes de Giratina serían tan grandes y posiblemente muy destructivos.

Arceus miro con lastima a Giratina -tendrás un castigo ejemplar por lo que hiciste- dijo el dios mientras Dialga y Palkia observaba. Lo último que vio Giratina fue a Arceus, Dialga y Palkia crear una especie de portal en la que fue tragada.

-¿dónde… dónde estoy?- decía Giratina quien recién recuperaba la conciencia. Giratina se asunto, quedo sorprendida al ver el lugar en el que estaba. Giratina estaba en la misma dimensión que se había creado a partir de esa zona negra. Giratina miro el caos del lugar, un completo desorden en que las leyes de la física no existan, manchas y nubes negras, truenos y un ambiente completamente helado, Giratina fue encerrada en el mundo distorsión.

Originalmente, Arceus encerraría a Giratina de forma temporal, pero paso el tiempo y se lamentó al enterarse que ya no podía hacer que Giratina vuelva a su misma dimensión, ni si quiera Palkia quien controlaba las dimensiones podía.

El tiempo también paso para Giratina, poco a poco perdía la cordura en ese lugar, intentaba por todos los medios intentar escapar de aquella prisión. Empezó la desesperación, Giratina destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y fue algo eficiente hacer eso.

Una especie de grieta se abrió cuando lanzó un poderoso rayo. Giratina, en su desesperación, se lanzó hacia aquella grieta y usando sus seis brazos empezó a abrirla -¡una luz!- dijo en sus desesperación al ver una luz al final del túnel que daba esa grieta. Giratina cruzo aquella grieta y entro en aquel túnel.

Giratina, mientras más cruzaba, más sentía dolor en el cuerpo, vio cómo su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de forma y también como sentía que su poder iba disminuyendo. Entonces llego, llego al final del túnel pero algo paso. Giratina sintió que su cuerpo se partía a la mitad y cayo inconsciente.

-que… que paso- decía mientras se levantaba, Giratina se sentía de forma rara, miro los alrededores y vio un inmenso campo de flores -¿dónde estoy?- dijo al mirar el lugar. Giratina bajo la mirada -¡¿qué es esto?!- dijo asustándose, ella tenía unas finas manos de tez blanca. Giratina se desesperó aún más, pues vio el resto de su cuerpo -¡¿pero… pero… pero que me ha pasado?!- Giratina se asustó más, se acercó a un rio cercano y miro su rostro -¡me convertí en un humano!- dijo Giratina asustada.

Giratina ahora había dejado su apariencia de dragón, ahora era una hermosa joven de larga y sedosa cabellera negra, hermosos ojos dorados y una tez blanca. Giratina tenía la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad -disculpe, ¿está bien?- dijo un señor, Giratina solo estaba confundida y más por el hecho de que veía como el señor la miraba con un aspecto algo extraño -si… creo- dijo Giratina confundida.

El señor solo se le acerco más mientras decía -¿Cómo puede estar una hermosa chica aquí en este lugar, y más aún desnuda?- en efecto, el cuerpo humano de Giratina estaba desnudo pero eso era algo que no le importaba

-¿cómo te llamas?- dijo el sujeto mientras más se acercaba

-¿cómo me llamo…?- decirle el nombre de Giratina sería un poco extraño, así que recordó uno de los tantos nombres que le dieron en un mundo lejano

-este… Lucy…-

-bonito nombre Lucy- Dijo el sujeto mientras se le acerco ya estando al rostro. Giratina se sorprendió al ver como el sujeto casi le besa, pero por suerte que logro quitárselo de encima

-¡¿qué se supone que quieres hacer?!- reclamo Giratina

-ver a una hermosa joven desnuda, y más aún confundida, digamos que es una oportunidad perfecta- el sujeto solo se lanzó hacia Giratina, empezó a forcejear con Giratina, ella empezó a enojarse y sus ojos pasaron a un tono rojo asustando al sujeto.

La sombra de Giratina empezó a rodear al depravado para luego tragárselo, Giratina miraba con enojo como el hombre imploraba piedad. El hombre desapareció entre gritos, los ojos rojos pasaron a su color dorado -interesante, así que aun mantengo uno que otro poder- dijo Giratina mientras revisaba entre las pertenencias del sujeto.

Giratina encontró ropa, a pesar de que era ropa de hombre, no le importaba pues no quería pasar por algo similar. Cogió las pertenencias y empezó a caminar por horas hasta que llego a un pueblo -necesito su nombre para el registro- dijo un hombre en uniforme quien estaba acompañado de un arcanine -me llamo Lucy- dijo Giratina mientras entraba en la ciudad

CONTINUARA


End file.
